


Night of Bliss

by GoddessofAllThingsMischievous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAllThingsMischievous/pseuds/GoddessofAllThingsMischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beautiful night between two lovers, they are younger here, it is before the Thor movie~<br/>This is there first night together~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty story for you all!~  
> Thorki  
> If you don't like M/M please do not read!  
> Sadly I do not own Thor and Loki, they are owned by Stan Lee and Marvel (sighs)

The room was warm, dimly lit by the torches high on the walls scattered across the pillars. Everywhere there was the intoxicating scent of fresh cinnamon wafting from the three large incense burners at the corners of the room. Out through the sheer curtains the night sky was perfect, all the stars gleaming through the black abyss of the cosmos as they slowly swirled together in a dreamy tango.  
It all came in at one time, bringing the overwhelming comfort of utter perfection around him and a small smile to his perfect, pale lips.   
Suddenly there were firm hands sliding across his shoulder blades, warm and still wet from their bath only moments ago. They came around his sides, gently rubbing his sensitive skin until he began massaging his hips.  
Leaning back a small ways, he smiled gently as he was greeted with the hard chest behind him. The amazing body of a man who knew no enemies and had all the things this world could give him; who feared no one and cared for all the people who gave him nothing in return.  
That was what he called 'a God'.  
"You know the All-father would have ours necks if he saw this?"  
A deep chuckle from behind him assured him that his partner had no worries, obviously he was quite content at the moment.  
"I am well aware of the consequences."  
Suddenly his head was turned to the side, as he was positioned facing backward, to face those warm blue eyes. You could almost feel the love and warmth coming from them..it felt comforting..  
"But, obviously they do not concern me at this moment.."  
His voice was so full of confidence, strong and majestic like a prideful lion atop his domain. It was the voice of a man who knew who he was and had total assurance in himself; a natural born King.  
A strong hand suddenly went up into his hair, gently grasping the back of his scalp and suddenly the two were kissing. Their lips matched perfectly, moving together in synch even though this was the first time they had done such a thing.  
He let his hands go upwards around the others' neck and pulled them even closer, both playfully fighting over dominance. The other's hand came around and cradled the smaller man's back, nearly pulling him into his lap, and he smiled as his tongue gently tickled at his lips.  
"Is it safe to say we both agree?"  
"Yes brother, I think it is.."  
They both smiled at one another, their noses barely hovering over one another and they seemed at peace. Who knows how long they had hidden this...it felt good to finally say it out loud..  
But the younger man's thoughts were interrupted by a dark chuckle and suddenly he felt water everywhere around him. Quickly coming back to the surface of the bath he looked around sparaticly for the reason his ears where now clogged with water.   
"That was unfair you know!"  
Suddenly there where arms around his waist, gentle pulling him backwards into the hard chest once again.  
"Now now Loki, you're never fair..so I found it only fitting..."  
The raven haired man smiled gently as he heard his brother call him by name...they always had to be formal in the presence of company..  
"Of course brother dearest..I live for those small moments of trickery, hehe.. But that doesn't mean you get to have them as well"  
His hands went upwards, knotting into his brother's thick blonde tresses and bringing his head down a small ways to meet his lips. He felt a smile on the other's end, and he quickly let go and slid right out of those strong arms. Gently kicking his feet, he floated several feet away until he touched the warm walls of the bath, turning and smiling cutely at his brother's small look of confusion.  
"What? I didn't do anything?"  
"No no, of course not haha. You never do anything brother,"  
"Oh come now! That's not true! Haha!"  
The blonde God laughed loudly, almost seemingly shaking the very ground beneath them, and he floated over to the other man.  
"Well I'm telling the truth,"  
"Uh huh, of course you are, because Thor can do no wrong,"  
Thor's hand gently raised and caressed the side of his brother's smooth face, marveling at his perfect complexion. It was very rare for the two to be this close to one another, so he was securely locking it in his memory. He wanted to know every part of him, to feel like they were the same person..  
"It depends on who you ask I suppose."  
He winked cutely and Loki scoffed, looking away with a gentle smile on his lips.   
"You know it's true, hehe."  
"Right."  
The dark haired man simply continued smiling, and finally let his gaze return to his brother's. Emerald met sapphire again, as they simply stared, passing hundreds of thoughts between the two of them and the simple touches their hands began on their own seemed to seal the deal.  
Finally, Loki closed the gap between them, grabbing Thor's head in both hands and kissing him deeply. The blonde's hands went around the other's waist, keeping them together as they both continued pushing back and forth. The raven haired man let the water lift his body up a small bit, making him lighter than air to his large brother and his legs encircled his waist. He had his arms around Thor's neck immediately and the two continued fiercely kissing and biting at one another's lips. The blonde quickly moved and started nipping at the other male's neck and collarbone, reveling in the small moans he was receiving in return. It was more intoxicating than any woman he had ever had in his bed! They were not forced, but sweet and supple, cooing on his partner's actions as everything seemed to mix together.   
That wine was finally taking effect.  
Both of them were warm to the touch, sweating oh so slightly as their breaths were getting more labored and more kisses were placed. Loki was about to go insane with passion, but Thor constantly kept it pushed back, letting him know not to go to far and keep everything in.  
But soon the blonde God was even having trouble controlling himself, wanting nothing but the same thing his brother did right now. Loki leaned forward again and kissed the blonde harshly, his fingers laced in-between every fiber of the God's hair, pulling with a small bit of force.  
"Why do you tease me brother?"  
He spoke so softly, staring straight into his brother's eyes as if he was begging for a reward. Both his emeralds where lit with a strong fire of longing, knowing all to well what Thor wanted as well...it had not been easy to keep a secret.  
"Hmph, that's not like you Loki.."  
"What? You're the one being a bit irrational here.."  
"Am I?"  
The raven haired man growled gently, again kissing his brother fiercely. He then felt the blonde's hands go under his thighs, and suddenly they both lifted out of the water, their lips still locked in constant need. Thor walked to the edge of the bath, and sat his brother up on the lip of the in ground pool onto the soft carpets around it. Climbing up himself he smiled as he watched Loki scoot back and lay back into the large pillows that made a sitting area all around the fireplace.  
"Are you sure you want to get water all over everything? These are quite expensive you know,"   
The trickster God laughed sweetly as he lounged backward into a large green pillow almost his size. He could feel the marble headrest behind him and let himself just sink into the feathers and silk.  
"I am sure that is not the only thing we will be getting all over everything my brother,"  
Thor spoke calmly, coming closer to lay right beside the raven haired man as he did, letting his arm drape over his stomach to pull him right against his wet body. Loki grinned again, and he could feel a small blush forming on his cheeks..  
Before his brother could comment on this, he pushed forwards, locking their lips again and from there it was pure passion.  
The smaller man gently trailed his hand across Thor's large chest, and smiling he pressed backwards, forcing the man onto his back and he quickly swung his leg over his stomach to be atop him. They continued kissing fiercely, with Loki now adding more bites then anything else, trailing small nips all across his brother's chest and collarbone, cutely licking the small marks he was leaving as he went. Thor had a constant hum coming from his throat as his hands kept pace massaging and rubbing all across the other God's thighs and hips.  
The smaller man smiled continuously as he heard the other male's moans start in full force, knowing good and well what he wanted by this point. He was not used to being teased and pushed into waiting, and that made the trickster even more satisfied in his work.  
"I'm guessing that you just can't take it anymore my Lord?"  
"Oh, do not get smart with me or you will regret that sentence.."  
"Hehe, but I'm always smarter than you so this should be nothing unusual my dear one."  
Raising his hips upwards, he could almost feel the one thing he was craving right now...all he had to do was move backwards just a bit and Thor would be a right mess of passion...  
And that sounded amazing beyond words...  
"You really are trying my patience little vixen.."  
"Oh? Am I now? When other people say that I tend to be in trouble.."  
"Hmph, who says you are not right now?"  
Thor suddenly pushed forwards, knocking his brother back into the pillows and he was immediately on top of him. They kissed again, fighting back and forth but Loki could really feel the need behind every move his loving blonde would make.  
And suddenly he felt a tickle in a place he never had before.  
Pulling back slightly he looked up and locked eyes with his brother's, for once a bit of fear quelling in his stomach.  
"Do not fear, I'll make it easy for you my love,"  
Again that blush flared into Loki's pale cheeks, this time allowing his brother to see that tinge of red that really showed how he felt. The blonde smiled gently, and leaned in for a small kiss, sweetly slipping his tongue in and out of his brother's parted lips. Then suddenly a pain shot up through the smaller man's body, he never realized Thor's amazing size would fit inside him so easily! Thor continued kissing him, keeping the other God occupied for a short few moments, pushing himself a small bit more forwards.   
The pain was not horrible but it was constantly unexpected, for as soon as the raven haired man seemed to get comfortable Thor would press in a bit harder again. But after only a few minutes, and Loki opening his legs a bit wider; letting them go upwards to wrap around his brother's large waist, the two were smoothly moving to a rhythm together. Continuously kissing, gently biting into each other's flesh and reveling in their own moans echoing around the room; the feel of everything felt so right..  
Thor sat up, taking Loki with him into his lap without even missing a beat with one another. The raven haired man suddenly cried out in pain, with the sudden change of position everything was immediately thrust back inside him, without any warning or delay. And for some reason it hurt more this way, but he loved the way the pain felt, and he felt as if he had more control; which he was not uncomfortable with in the least. He continuously rolled his hips a bit, allowing everything to move in and out at his pace and strikinh the pain in at the times he wanted.  
Thor smiled gently as he placed small kisses across his brother's smooth chest, licking little bits here and there and finally letting his tongue trail across his nipples. Immediately this threw the smaller man into a frenzy, causing him to gently scream, his head leaning back as the blonde pulled his body closer to him. Everything quickly escalated for the both of them, and the smaller God could feel that warmth rising in his abdomen.  
Both of them leaned together for a final, long kiss; and then everything came together, for nearly thirty seconds. The sensation was almost enough to make them want to do it again...Thor gently lifted his brother out of his lap, and lay him down slowly back into the pillows by the fire. He followed suit, laying down beside him and letting his arm cross the smaller man's stomach. Loki smiled lightly, looking sideways and meeting his brother's gaze; it was warm and drawing, as if he was saying how much love he had for him in just those few short moments.  
"So..if that was 'going easy'...and I was screaming like that..what is 'not easy' exactly?"  
The large God laughed loudly at the question, as he usually did when Loki was being irrational. He pulled the smaller man onto his side and brought him right against his chest, gently rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well, maybe next time I can show you? Hmm?"  
Loki laughed gently, snuggling intot the other male's warm chest and bringing his arm upwards to wrap around his stomach.  
"Who said you would get a next time?"  
"Haha, I am just sure of it,"  
And with a gentle kiss, the two slipped off to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!~  
> If there are any problems please do not hesitate to tell me and I will fix it!~


End file.
